Back Again
by Sara-K-2009
Summary: The Madden twins try to save their best friend from certain death and start a band all at once...
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Haley Lynn Cooper

**Nicknames:** Hales, Coop, Cooper

**Age:** 17 years

**Personality:** sweet, down-to-earth, friendly, lovable, cocky, smart-ass, hard-ass

**PB:** Demi Lovato

**Bio:** Haley's parents are druggies. Her mother walked out of her life when she was 16, leaving her to her father, who drinks and smokes and snorts. Her father beats the hell outta her everynight. Her best friend, Benji Madden, and his twin brother, who is also her boyfriend, Joel, want her outta that house, and they are coming up with a plan to get her out of there. They aren't sure if they are going to success at it through.


	2. The Begininng

I walked down the hall to my locker at 7:40 am. I knew today was going to be a long day. I sighed as I unlocked my locker and opened it. I saw my books and my boyfriend's, Joel Madden, books.  
"Hey, babe. How was your weekend?" Joel asked behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around to face him.  
"Shitty, Mick thought it would be funny for me to show up at school with a new black eye." I said, pissed.  
"I can take care of him, Hales." Joel said, kissing my cheek. I shook my head and turned back to face my locker. I grabbed Joel's books for his first three classes, Math, Language, and Metals.  
"Its fine, Joel. I'll be fine." I said, handing them to him.  
"Hales, you can't keep letting him hit you like that. You gotta tell someone who can do something. Someone that you'll let do something." Joel said, taking them from me. I grabbed my Biology, Math, and Social Science books from my locker before I closed my locker. I turned around to face Joel again.  
"Joel, I'm not telling anyone anything. I told you and Benji. Mick's the only family that I got left, Joels." I said, kissing his cheek lightly. He sighed as he grabbed my books from me.  
"Haley, I hate seeing you like this. It drives me up the damn wall. I love you to much to see you hurt. Come stay with Benji and I. Hell, go stay with Lindsay. I don't care, as long as you're safe, Hales." Joel said as we started walking towards the cafeteria. I sighed as I rolled my eyes.  
"Joel, I'm not going to stay at Lindsay's, that bitch hates my guts because you asked me out and I said yes. I'll think about staying with you and Benji, but you have to talk it over with Benji. I know how he gets and I don't want him pissed at you because of me. That's the last thing I want. You know I love you too, Joels." I said as we entered the cafeteria. We walked over to our normal table. Benji and Alysa Jackson already there.  
"Hales, what the fuck did Mick do to you this time?" Benji asked as he stood up and walked over to Joel and I.  
"He decided to use her face as a punching bag, Benj." Joel said as he sat down. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Haley, you gotta get outta that shit hole." Alysa said, softly.  
"She knows, but she's not making any move to do that." Joel said, angry.  
"Lysa's right, Haley. You gotta get outta that shit hole. Like last year when your mother died." Benji said, I glared at him.  
"I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't talk about my mother's death!" I said, getting upset. They all looked at me.  
"We know, Hales. Sorry..." Benji said, sitting down. I sat down and took a deep breath.  
"Benj, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got upset about that. Mom's been dead for a year now. I should be able to talk about it." I said, looking down at the table. It was quiet for a while.  
"I got an idea..." Alysa said as Joel stood up. I looked at Joel, then to Benji, then to Alysa, and back to Joel.  
"Yeah? Whats that, Lysa?" Benji asked her as Joel walked off, I sighed.  
"Lets go see a movie tonight. I'll talk to my mom and see if its cool if Haley stays with us for a while." She said as Joel walked to the kitchen. I watched him from the corner of my eye.  
"Yeah, that's sounds great, Lysa. At least she'll be safe from Mick for a while. I'll talk to Joel and see if he's cool with her staying with us, too, for however long." Benji said as Joel grabbed a few things from the kitchen and paid for them.  
"What do you think, Haley?" Alysa said to me. I didn't say anything.  
"Haley, you wake in there?" Benji asked, worried.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever..." I said, watching Joel still.  
"He'll be fine, Hales. He's just worried about you, that's all. We all are to be truthful." Benji said, trying to get my attention.  
"I know, Benj, but I'm pissing him off by not moving out of that shit hole with Mick." I said, softly.  
"Then move in with Joel and I." Benji said looking behind me. Joel came back and put a yogurt, an apple, and a chocolate milk in front of me.  
"Eat, Haley, it looks like you haven't eaten in a while." Joel said, sitting down next to me. I sighed, heavily.  
"Thanks, Joel..." I said, eating the yogurt. Joel nodded as Alysa and Benji watched Joel and I.  
"What are you and Haley doing tonight, Joel?" Alyse asked Joel. Joel turned to face her and shrugged.  
"Don't know. Haven't talked it over it." He said, angry a bit. I set my yogurt down kinda hard.  
"I wanna talk, Joel, and now..." I said, getting up and pulling Joel along with me.


End file.
